deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn is a character from the Soul Eater series. She is the meister of Soul Eater. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Edward Elric vs. Maka Albarn (Complete) *Komachi Onozuka vs Maka Albarn and Soul Eater (Complete) *Maka Albarn vs Annie Leonhart *Maka Albarn vs Fang *Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (Complete) *Maka Albarn VS Shinoa Hiragi (Complete) *Maka and Soul vs Yoh and Amidamaru *Spider-Man vs. Maka Albarn *Hidan vs Maka Alrbarn Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Oda Nobunaga * Twinrova (Legend of Zelda) * Ultimecia (FFVIII) History Death Battle Info An EAT-class Death Meister, Maka is tough girl despite appearances, both spiritually and physically. In fact, she is able to sense of the souls of others, able to tell if they are human or not and gives her an edge in sensing enemies. She possesses a rare Soul Wave-Length known as an Anti-Magic Wavelength that can repel evil and resistant against magic and madness-inducing attacks. It enables Maka to have an edge against fell-creatures and evil magic users, Immortals included. She can momentarily spread this to another upon touch, like Soul, to make them share her immunity. After Soul became a Deathscythe, Maka's soul is revealed to a Grigori-type, allowing her to access the full potential of her partner's power. After mastering the Black Blood in Soul's body, Maka originally manifest a battle dress made of Black Blood before it transformed into a white Girgori version during her battle against Asura. While Maka normally uses Soul as a weapon, she is able to fight her own battles and can channel her bravery into a single punch. As one of her last resorts, Maka can will herself into a unconscious state of being to manifest her father's lineage to momentarily create many scythe blades from her body. Soul "Eater" Evans Maka's weapon partner who can assume the form of a scythe, actively aiding her in a fight with his own insights. Through their Soul Resonance, which increases Maka's power and speed, Soul enables her to use her trademark Witch Hunter attack. In time, due to Soul being infected with Black Blood that momentary flows through, Maka learned the evil-killing ability Genie Hunter and gains a Black Blood Dress that makes her almost invulnerable to physical attacks with most blows absorbed. Feats * Able to run 100 meters in 8.92 seconds * Able to continue fighting despite being through into the earth hard enough to crater it * Killed Arachne in 1v1 combat * Sliced through multiple stone pillars with ease * Was able to cut Mosquito, who was no-selling Black Star's attacks * In one ending, Maka killed Asura with a courge-infused fist to his face. Weaknesses * Gets angry easily * If she is disarmed she is much less effective. * In her Weapon-Gene state, while a formable fighter, Maka can be forced back to consciousness with torturous pain. Trivia Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Female Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Scythemen Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Teenagers Category:Japan Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines